


slightly above average

by littlecupkate



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Not Beta Read, Season 3 Episode 17: Desperate Measures, discussions of sensitive topics, not in love with this but wanted to post it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate
Summary: "And you are the suicidal one who drags everyone down with you. Of course. We all must play our roles. The man with slightly above average intelligence who prefers to be stupid and lazy."
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Alexander Hilbert
Kudos: 25





	slightly above average

“I do not understand why you insist upon continuing this ruse, Officer Eiffel.”

“Shut up, Doc.”

“You know better-”

“I said shut up-”

“-I can understand not wanting to relive the trauma of taking someone’s life-”

“Oh, you who never had regrets can understand trauma from taking lives. Pull the other one.”

“But this plan of Minkowski’s is just plain stupid. We both know that.”

“She’s the commander, Doc.”

“And you are the suicidal one who drags everyone down with you. Of course. We all must play our roles. The man with slightly above average intelligence who prefers to be stupid and lazy. The one who willfully repeated his father’s mistakes and dove into a bottle as soon as something went wrong.”

“You are the last person that gets to judge me, Doc.”

“The one who hates himself so much that he will find anyway to die. Be it slow by his vices or fast by doing something he knows he should not. The man who hates himself so much he feels compelled to cause everyone else to hate him.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“I may have made poor decisions but I have never lacked a will to survive.”

“No, Doc. You just had to see your work come to fruition. But what about after that, hm? Nobody gets a happy ending? Your ideal was to make this wack-o virus then what? Heal the world? Get real. You know Goddard would just want to weaponize it. Tell me true, you didn’t even want to continue your research, did you?”

“My research is my life’s work-”

“-and you continued to do it out of habit. Same reason why you would’ve done anything to survive and live. It’s just habit for you now, Doc. Hilbert was an absent-minded scientist but you are not. You played the fool and said a little too much because deep down you wanted us to notice your slip-ups.”

“Oh? Tell me more about this theory of yours, Officer Eiffel. What’s your proof?”

“Yet.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yet. When you let me get sick for an observation circle or something way back, you said it was interesting I hadn’t developed something or other, yet. You calculate every move, you wouldn’t let something like that slip because of ’bad English.’ You wanted me to suspect you.”

“That’s your only evidence?”

“You wish, buddy. You left me alive during your mutiny and it wasn’t just for the Decima, was it?”

“Of course it was-”

“No. No, it wasn’t. Sure the Decima probably had a lot to do with it but you wanted me to stop you.“

“Ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not because you knew I would be able to coach Hera through all of it. That’s why when you sent Minkowski on a space walk you didn’t stab me right there and be done with it. You knew that I could hear you when you talked about your little evil plan. You wanted us to know. You wanted us to stop you.”

“This is wild fantasy.”

“Oh ho ho, no it’s not. You only slip into that voice when you have are trying to hide or deny something. I’m right. If you didn’t want a truth bomb you shouldn’t have started this conversation.”

“Does that make anything better for you, Officer Eiffel? Does that change anything?”

“As I am pretty continuously told, I don’t matter big picture. It doesn’t matter if it changes anything for me.”

“No? No sudden desire to straighten up and fly right? No temptation to use those same observation skills and put them to good use?”

“Not at all, Doc.”

“You still want to die and take everyone with you.”

“Mostly I just want to take you with me.”

“Did you forget, Officer Eiffel? I am already dead.” 


End file.
